Maithor
Overview Maithor is a country to the north-east of Bergsträd, Inhabiting the majority of The Ailtorshian Region. It is a Monarchy, split into three Duchies: Putris' Pestilence, the Duchy of Friulna and the Duchy of Laibbos. Demography and Population Maithor's population is estimated to be around 1 Million, with the nation's citizens spread out somewhat evenly across the marshes. They consist almost entirely of Maithorian Humans, one of the four known sub-types of Human. They almost always appear sick, with thin, pale, frail-looking bodies that are tinged a slight shade of green, despite being in perfect health. Government Body Maithor is a Monarchy, a side-effect of it's time with The Empire. Maithor places it's heirs into a competition, being tested on various leadership traits, in order to decide the best ruler. However, On the 5th of Skilanas 341 KE, three heirs tied in first place. These were two brothers and one sister, respectively: Nicolol Hannigan, Kimmon Hannigan and Astrisur Hannigan. Adapting To The Marshlands Maithorians thrive within the various marshes, wetlands and bogs of The Ailtorshian Region. As such, their militaristic tactics differ from most other nations. They excel in guerrilla warfare, taking advantage of the tough terrain. They primarily use bows and spears in combat, which are often poisoned. Their staple diet consists of various types of cultivated moss, algae and fungi. They do consume meat, however. A popular choice is the meat of the Larmshlasan, an animal that resembles a rhinoceros beetle the size of a large dog. Creatures native to the region, such as the Larmshlasan, are also hunted for their chitin, which is used to create armour and bows. Their spears are not made of chitin, however. The Imperial Split Maithor was originally part of The Coralian Empire. Under The Emperor's Rule, they were relatively safe, if not annoyed by the terrain. When the Undead and the Goblins took over part of The Empire, Maithor was split off from the mainland. The Empire stopped sending reinforcements to Maithor, but the country did not need them anyway, as the marshlands and swamps kept the undead and goblins out of Maithor. After a few years of debate among it's citizens, Maithor decided to become independent, not wanting to rely on The Empire's nonexistent aid. For The Love Of Putris An Eye For An Eye Within Maithor, there is a region that the local Maithorians refer to as 'The Outskirts'. The Outskirts are an area towards the western border. The area is off limits to all citizens, access is restricted to a special branch of military known as 'The Shield-Men'. The job of The Shield-Men is to exterminate Undead and 'Bogmen' from the area in order to stop them from harming the citizens. The Bogmen are the most looming threat within The Outskirts. They are a mysterious species of humanoid, permanently blinded and completely stripped of reason. Maithorian Mythos states that the Bogmen steal the left eye of whoever is unfortunate enough to come across them. They then supposedly replace this eye with a 'Witch-Eye', that is completely blind. Many suggest that they take the victim's eye and swap it with their own, so that they may see once again. People who have supposedly had their eye 'stolen' all have strange green lesions and lines on their face, surrounding the eye, as if some disease were spreading from it. Category:Countries